Evolution Song Parodies
by superkim111
Summary: An idea that popped into my head one night while trying to get to sleep. Let's see how this plays out. Also I do apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I am currently without a beta and usually have to type these things up at night when I'm not quite all there.
1. Schadenfreude

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. You can find 'Schadenfreude' performed by Avenue Q on YouTube. I would also like to say that this is all merely in good fun, I respect most characters mentioned here. And if I get enough reviews I plan on posting more chapters featuring other songs and characters. Requests are appreciated!

* * *

Pyro was depressed. He had once again set fire to the base resulting in a seizing of all his lighters, flamethrowers, and pretty much anything involving fire. Remy and Piotr were out on a mission leaving him with 'the giant, smelly furball' aka Sabertooth. It didn't help that the man in question was staring at him from across the room.

"Quit staring at me," Pyro yelled when he could take it no longer. The moment he did his eyes widened with various images of the torture he was about to be put through. To his surprise though no punishment came. Instead Sabertooth merely walked over and asked, "Kinda jumpy, aren't ya firebug?"

Pyro gulped, not even he was crazy enough to ignore Victor Creed, before saying, "Yeah well Magneto took me lighters. The poor sheilas are probably going crazy without me." For a moment Sabertooth stopped to wonder what kind of guy referred to lighters as 'sheilas'. After dismissing it as a Pyro thing he allowed a broad smile to creep across his face until his fangs showed. "What's so funny," the firebug asked with his usual curiousity-killed-the-cat attitude.

Now all of a sudden music started playing from somewhere and Sabertooth grinned even more.

Sabertooth:  
Right now you are down and out and feeling really crappy.

Pyro:  
I'll say.

Sabertooth:  
And when I see how sad you are  
It sort of makes me...  
Happy!

Pyro:  
Happy?!

Sabertooth:  
Come on, Pyro, mutant nature-  
Nothing I can do!  
It's...  
Schadenfreude!  
Making me feel glad that I'm not you.

Pyro:  
Well that's not very nice, Sabertooth!

Sabertooth:  
I didn't say it was nice! But everybody does it!

D'ja ever clap when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?

Pyro:  
Yeah...

Sabertooth:  
And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters falling on their asses?

Pyro:  
I don't watch anything involving ice, mate.

Sabertooth:  
Well don'tcha feel all warm and cozy,  
Watching people out in the rain!

Pyro:  
You bet!

Sabertooth:  
That's...

Sabertooth and Pyro:  
Schadenfreude!

Sabertooth:  
People taking pleasure in your pain!

Pyro:  
Oh, Schadenfreude, huh?  
What's that, some kinda Nazi word?

Sabertooth:  
Yeah! It's German for "happiness at the misfortune of others!"

Pyro:  
"Happiness at the misfortune of others." Sounds like our boss.

Watching Shadowcat being told that she just ate chicken

Sabertooth:  
Or watching Pietro realize just what he put his dick in!

Pyro:  
Being on the elevator when the Blob shouts "Hold the door!"

Sabertooth and Pyro:  
"No!!!"  
Schadenfreude!

Sabertooth:  
"Fuck you kid, that's what stairs are for!"

Pyro:  
Ooh, how about...  
Jean Grey going from As to Bs?

Sabertooth:  
Remy getting STDs!

Pyro:  
Waking Xavier from his naps!

Sabertooth:  
Watching tourists reading maps!

Pyro:  
Stupid Duncan getting tackled!

Sabertooth:  
Old man Kelly getting shackled!

Pyro:  
Watching Cyclops never reach

Sabertooth and Pyro:  
The ending of leader speech!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!  
Schadenfreude!

Sabertooth:  
The world needs mutants like you and me who've been knocked around by fate.  
'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us,  
and that makes them feel great.

Pyro:  
Sure!  
We provide a vital service to society!

Sabertooth and Pyro:  
You and me!  
Schadenfreude!  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
Making the world a better place...  
To be!

Sabertooth:  
S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!

Needless to say Magneto was both entertained and frightened when he saw this on one of the various security monitors. Luckily though the entertained side won out and by the next day a copy of the video was sitting in a vault owned by none other than Professor Charles Xavier. They might be fighting on different sides but this was too good to pass up.


	2. Furry Back

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

"Vy do I have to stay behind," Kurt demanded as he did his best to stare down his team leader. Everyone was going out to fight the Brotherhood except for himself. 'Vhat sadists. I didn't shed that much besides it's vinter,' he thought while crossing his arms.

Cyclops merely shook his head, his eyes unreadable behind his visor. "Sorry Kurt but you heard what Logan said. There'll be others fights," Scott said before turning around and going into the X-Jet with the others. Maybe this whole thing was a bit extreme but he remembered the sight of all the blue hair in the boy's bathroom.

After watching the others fly off Kurt teleported up into his room with what could only be called a pout. "Zere is no love for the furry dude," he said out loud before going over to his stereo. Kitty had bought it for him a couple of weeks ago when she discovered he didn't have one. Apparently the device was crucial to the survival of any teen. Well at least he could now listen to his favorite song which was just what he had in mind when he put in his favorite CD and pressed play. Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back' immediatly began to fill the room and Nightcrawler started to sing along. Of course he made a few minor changes.

I'm bringing furry back  
Them other X-men dunno know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Come on babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin' with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your furry on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get yo' furry on  
Get yo' furry on  
Get yo' furry on

Get yo' furry on

Get yo' furry on

Get yo' furry on

Get yo' furry on

Get yo' furry on

I'm bringing furry back  
Them other X-Men don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

Come on babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin' with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your furry on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

I'm bringing furry back  
You other X-Men watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerkin' with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your furry on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

And get yo' furry on

'This is even better than the video Eric sent me,' Proffesor Xavier thought as he watched the display from the monitor room. Luckily he held his students in a higher respect than Magneto did his Acolytes as he decided not to tell anyone of this. But in the future whenever things were tough students noticed he'd lock himself in his room and could even hear a faint tune.


	3. Anything You Can Do

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. These two characters were suggested by a kind reviewer. If you review as well you can make a suggestion that I will do my best to follow!

* * *

The Brotherhood house was quiet. Now to people who didn't know them this was a good thing. Quiet meant peace right? Wrong. At this particular house quiet meant one of two things. Plotting or glaring luckily it was the second. At the moment Lance and Pietro were once again fighting over who was the team leader.

Normally Fred or Toad would intervene at this point to make sure that there house didn't end up falling down. However a new pizza place had opened up in Bayville and the two were determind to hang out there until they were either full or banned. Knowing Fred's appetite they would be gone for a long time. As for Wanda she didn't really care what happend so long as they left her out of it. Really it was only a matter of time until a situation like this popped up but the result was unexpected. Not surprisingly it was the impatient Pietro who broke the silence.

"Alright you wanna be the leader? Fine! We'll have a contest, just you and me. No powers," Pietro said with a smirk that could annoy or charm depending on your gender. Lance personally thought that this was the stupidest idea ever however he had a date with Kitty in two hours and needed to end this thing fast. So he agreed and 2.634 seconds later the speedster was turning on a stereo he'd taken from that idiot X-Man Nightcrawler's room. When the music began to play the battle began!

('Anything You Can Do' from the Annie Oakley musical whose name escapes me)

Pietro: Anything you can do I can do better  
......I can do anything better than you.  
Lance: No, you can't.  
Pietro: Yes, I can.  
Lance: No, you can't.  
Pietro: Yes, I can.  
Lance: No, you can't.  
Pietro: Yes, I can, yes, I can!

Lance: Anything you can be I can be greater  
......Sooner or later I'm greater than you.  
Pietro: No, you're not.  
Lance: Yes, I am.  
Pietro: No, you're not.  
Lance: Yes, I am.  
Pietro: No, you're not.  
Lance: Yes, I am, yes I am!

Lance: I can make things rock from around the block.  
Pietro: I never come in last because I am so fast.  
Lance: I have to live on bread and cheese.  
Pietro: And only on that?  
Lance: Yes.  
Pietro: So can a rat.

Lance: Any note you can reach I can go higher.  
Pietro: I can sing anything higher than you.  
Lance: No, you can't. (higher)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (higher)  
Lance: No, you can't. (higher)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (higher)  
Lance: No, you can't. (higher)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (higher)  
Lance: No, you can't. (higher)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (higher)  
Lance: No, you can't. (higher)  
Pietro: Yes, I can! (highest)

Pietro: Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper  
......though I'd never wear the things worn by you.  
Lance: Fifty cents.  
Pietro: Forty cents.  
Lance: Thirty cents.  
Pietro: Twenty cents.  
Lance: No, you can't.  
Pietro: Yes, I can, yes, I can!

Lance: Anything you can say I can say softer.  
Pietro: I can say anything softer than you.  
Lance: No, you can't. (softer)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (softer)  
Lance: No, you can't. (softer)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (softer)  
Lance: No, you can't. (softer)  
Pietro: Yes, I can, yes, I can! (shouting)

Lance: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker.  
Pietro: I can do it quicker and get even sicker.  
Lance: I can open any safe.  
Pietro: Without being caught?  
Lance: Sure.  
Pietro: That's what I thought you crook.

Lance: Any note you can hold I can hold longer.  
Pietro: I can hold any note longer than you.  
Lance: No, you can't. (holds)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (holds longer)  
Lance: No, you can't. (holds even longer)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (holds longer still)  
Lance: No, you can't. (holds remarkably long)  
Pietro: Yes, I can, yes, I can! (holds for an inhuman amount of time)  
Lance: No, you can't - yes, you can. (tries to hold that long but fails)

Pietro: Anything you can wear I can wear better  
......In what you wear I'd look better than you.  
Lance: In my coat.  
Pietro: In your vest.  
Lance: In my shoes.  
Pietro: In your hat.  
Lance: No, you can't.  
Pietro: Yes, I can, yes, I can!

Lance: Anything you can say I can say faster.  
Pietro: I can say anything faster than you.  
Lance: No you can't. (normal)  
Pietro: Yes I can. (normal)  
Lance: No you can't. (fast)  
Pietro: Yes-I-can. (fast)  
Lance: No-you-can't. (faster)  
Pietro: Yes-I-can. (faster)  
Lance: Noyoucan't. (so fast you can't make out the words)  
Pietro: YesIcan! (Quicksilver speed)

Lance: I can jump a hurdle.  
Pietro: I can outrace a turtle.  
Lance: I can buy a sweater.  
Pietro: I can fill it better.  
Lance: I can do most anything.  
Pietro: Can you bake a pie?  
Lance: No.  
Pietro: Neither can I.

Lance: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter.  
Pietro: I can sing anything sweeter than you.  
Lance: No, you can't. (sweetly)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (sweetly)  
Lance: No, you can't. (sweetly)  
Pietro: Oh, yes, I can. (sweetly)  
Lance: No, you can't. (sweetly)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (sweetly)  
Lance: No, you can't. (sweetly)  
Pietro: Yes, I can. (sweetly)  
Lance: No, you can't, can't, can't! (shouting)  
Pietro: Yes, I can, can, can, can! (shouting)  
Lance/Pietro: No, you can't!/ Yes, I can! (simultaneously yelling)

"Yo Freddy, I wonder what Lance and Pietro are up to," Toad asked as he shoved his fourth piece of pizza in his mouth. Fred, who was on his fourth box, merely shoved and inhaled his fifth box. Meanwhile at the X-Mansion a distinctively masculine voice shouted out, "Vhere's my stereo?!"


	4. In My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier was a man of many talents. He could read minds. He could see the best in people even when they couldn't themselves. But what few knew was that he was exceptional at keeping nightmares at bay.

One of those few was little Jamie, the youngest of the X-Men who was still a child no matter what he claimed. It was a dreary sort of night with rain pelting the glass of the mansion windows with a fury beaten only by the sound of the howling gale. Usually Storm was more than happy to ensure calm nights but she had taken the New Mutants out for a training exercise in the Rocky Mountains. However that is all besides the point.

Professor Xavier was about to go to sleep when a sudden surge of panic caused him to wheel himself into the child's room. Sure enough there was the boy shivering like a leaf as he tried not to cry. "Another nightmare Jamie," the Professor asked, his only answer a small nod. Holding out his arms, Charles smiled as Jamie took a position on his lap. 'Perhaps a song would calm his nerves,' he thought before he began to sing. It seemed that was something he could do as well even without music.

('You'll Be in My Heart' is performed by Phil Collins and is from the movie 'Tarzan')

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
your powers are so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
that mutants feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
They don't yet know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I will be with you  
You've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
believe me you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

A small snore reached Xavier's ears as he looked down at the young mutant now asleep on his lap. Once he had placed him back in his bed he went back to his own room. 'This is is never dull,' he thought to himself before turning in for the night.


	5. Real Good Man

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

Everyone at the Institute knows that Logan could kill the President and get away with it, he was just that tough. You questioned him and there was going to be hell to pay no matter how long or fast you ran from him. Unfortunately this was a memo that no one bothered to give to the elite of New York City who filled the room he was now in. 'Why'd I have to be the one to pick up flyboy,' Logan thought to himself as he waited for Warren to get a move on. Apparently the kid was having a hard time explaining why a guy out of a Terminator movie was picking him up.

Only when the crowd got a satisfying answer did they return to their business. Wolverine was used to this sort of thing though so it wasn't mentioned until both he and Angel were driving, Chuck's idea, back to Bayville. The kid had been fidgeting the entire time and it would have drove him crazy had the guy not broken down and said, "I'm sorry for what happend back there. Honestly for a minute he had no idea what the heck his passenger was talking about. Then it came back to him and he shrugged, "No problem, bub."

"It is a problem you shouldn't have to-," Angel said before he was cut off.

"I've dealt with that sort of stuff my whole life. I'm used to it. And if ya still need convincing just shut up and listen," Logan barked out as he turned on one of his CDs. Warren was confused when a country song started playing though the shocker was when Wolverine started to sing.

(Check out Tim McGraw's 'Real Good Man')

Boy you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society  
They might tell you I'm no good  
Boy they need to understand  
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad ass  
But kid I'm a real good man

I may drink too much and play too loud  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
That don't mean I don't respect  
Everyone from Chuck to Kurt to Sam  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
I may be a real bad ass  
But kid I'm a real good man

I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wide  
If you're gonna fly with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
When it comes to fighting  
I've got metal in my hands  
I'll show you how a real bad ass  
Can be a real good man

I take all the good times I can get  
I'm not ready to roll over yet  
Ain't much I can promise you  
'Cept to do the best I can  
I'll be damned  
I may be a real bad ass  
But kid I'm a real good man

I may be a real bad ass  
Oh but kid I'm a real good man  
Yes I am

Warren was pretty sure you could fit a bulldozer in his mouth it was open so wide. The infamous Wolverine had just sung. To him. To the tune of a country song. At that moment he wondered if he had somehow ended up in a car with Mystique or some other shape-shifter. This could not be real. And Logan just sat there with that same old smirk on his face.


	6. Tramp

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. And admit it, you like Romy too.

* * *

"Ah can't believe your nerve. Showing up here like this," Rogue practically hissed with rage. She had been on her way to school when she heard the sound of footsteps following her. Turning around, who did she see but a certain Cajun thief.

"Well it's nice to see you too Rogue," Gambit said with a smile. He wouldn't tell her he let her find him until later on. She was angry enough at him as it was though it did turn her an interestin' color. But really he was riskin' a lot to come and see her here in her home territory. He hadn't forgot what that old Wolverine's claws could do with the right motivation. He wanted to keep himself in one piece until he got a kiss from his Rouge.

Rogue was not impressed. After all the trouble he had gotten her into there was no way she was going to let him off the hook. 'What Ah wouldn't give for one of the others to show up. I'd even settle for the Brotherhood,' she thought with a small smile. Unfortunately in Remy's book a smile was an invitation and a second later he was up close and personal. "You get a nice smile chere. Pity you don't show it more often," he commented in his thick accent.

"You're a-," Rogue shrieked as music started to play from across the street. Pulling away from him she preceded to tell him just what she thought.

(Otis Redding and Carla Thomas sing 'Tramp')

Rogue: Tramp!  
Remy: What you call me?  
Rogue: Tramp.  
Remy: You didn't!  
Rogue: You don't wear denim jeans, or baseball hats.  
Remy: Well I tell you one dang thing. It makes me feel good to know one thing. I know I'm a lover.  
Rogue: Matter of opinion.  
Remy: That's all right, Etienne was. Jean Luc too. And I'm only a man. Lovin' is all I know to do.  
Rogue: You know what, Remy?  
Remy: What?  
Rogue: You're Cajun.  
Remy: That's right.  
Rogue: You straight from the Louisianna woods.  
Remy: That's good.  
Rogue: You know what? You wear a trench coat, and big old boots, and you need a shave. Tramp.  
Remy: Shave? Woman, you foolin'...ooh...I'm a lover. Etienne was. Julian, Jean Luc too. Woo-hoo. All that stuff. And I'm the only Le Diable Blanc this side of the Sun. Tramp.  
Rogue: You know what, Remy? I don't care what you say, you're still a tramp.  
Remy: What?  
Rogue: That's right. You haven't even got a dollar in your pocket. You probably haven't even got twenty-five cents.  
Remy: I stole six Cadillacs, five Lincolns, four Fords, six Mercuries, three T-Birds, Mustang, ooooooohhh...I'm a lover. Etienne was. Jean Luc too. I tell you one thing.  
Rogue: Well tell me.  
Remy: I'm the only Le Diable Blanc this side of the Sun.  
Rogue: You're a tramp, Remy.  
Remy: No I'm not.  
Rogue: I don't care what you say, you're still a tramp.  
Remy: What's wrong with that?  
Rogue: Look here. You steal all your money.  
Remy: Now that's not true.  
Rogue: You can't legally buy me all those CDs and books and all that stuff I want.  
Remy: I can buy you CDs, T-shirts, jeans, make-up, jewelry, ...anything you want, chere.  
Rogue: Then you can go out to the mall and get them, Gambit.  
Remy: Oh, you foolin'.  
Rogue: You're still a tramp.  
Remy: That's all right.  
Rogue: You a tramp, Remy. You just a tramp.  
Remy: That's all right.  
Rogue: You wear a trench coat. You need a shave, Gambit. Cut off some of that hair off your chin. You think you a lover, huh?

And with that said Rogue continued on her way. Maybe that would show him that she was not interested! Meanwhile Remy shoved his hands in his pockets before turning around and walking in the opposite way. 'Yeah, she love me,' he thought victoriously.


	7. I'll Make A Human Out Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

"Alright everyone I'd like to welcome you to the first ever meeting of the Bayville Anti-Mutant Group or BANG for short. We are here to prepare ourselves for the day when those freaks of nature turn against us," Robert Kelly spoke into the auditorium microphone. While the seats weren't even half filled he was glad to see a couple of his students present in the crowd. Just because those mutants were allowed in his school didn't mean he had to tolerate them. So he continued, "Now I'd like to introduce a very exceptional young man who has something to tell you."

No one was all that surprised when Duncan came up on the stage and took the podium. It was a well known fact that he was against mutants. What was surprising was the fact that music was suddenly playing over the loud speaker.

('I'll Make A Man Out Of You' from Mulan)

Let's get down to business - to defeat the freaks

When I asked for fighters did they send me geeks?

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

People, I'll make a human out of you

We must resist Jean Gray

And that one blue dude

The guy who makes earthquakes

That girl who blows up the food

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a human out of you

Crowd: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Say goodbye to those who knew me

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

This guy's got 'em scared to death

Hope he doesn't see right through me

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Duncan: Be a human

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a human

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a human

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the mutants arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

Be a human

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a human

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a human

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Be a human

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a human

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a human

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Kitty tried her hardest not to laugh as she phased back through the wall. 'These guys are like supposed to be a threat? As if,' she thought as she headed outside where the others were waiting. At least she wouldn't have to do any more spying.


	8. Like I Did

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. I know this chapter is short but it's because I have a two part coming up next.

* * *

Angel knew that one day someone would find out that he and Warren Worthington lll were the same person. He also knew that when that day came his father would no longer have him as his son. Countless times he had thought of what to say when that happend, how to handle it. But in the end it came to him via a music video he had had found while randomly searching through the channels. It was as if the artist had channeled him somehow.

Over the next few days he was able to find the lyrics online and fine tune them to the situation. When he felt they were perfect, and knew his dad was at a business meeting, he decided to try it out.

(This song is 112's 'Love You Like I Did')

Tell me who's gonna look at you

And love you for the person you are

Tell me who's gonna understand

That sometimes you can take things too far

Tell me who's gonna be there when

Times are good and when they are bad

Tell me who's gonna love you dad

The way I loved you

Tell me who's gonna be right there

To give you a hankie whenever you cry

Tell me who's gonna work it out

To make sure everything is alright

Tell me who's gonna call you on the telephone

When you're out of country, all alone

Tell me who's gonna love you dad

Ain't nobody gonna do the things I did

Ain't nobody gonna hug the way I hug

Ain't nobody gonna spend the way I spend

Ain't nobody gonna love you like I did

Ain't nobody gonna be the fool for you

Ain't nobody gonna open the doors for you

Ain't nobody's goin' through what I went through

Ain't nobody gonna love you, love you like I did

Anytime you needed a friend

Dad I was right there for you

Anytime you needed love

And you could call on me for that too

There is nothing nothing that I wouldn't do for you

Tell me who's gonna love you dad

The way I loved you

Everything you've always wanted

Dad you know I gave it to you

Never had to worry 'cause you knew

I would take care of you

And you may find another partner

But can't nobody love you

The way that I loved you no no no

Ain't nobody gonna do the things I did

Ain't nobody gonna hugh the way I hug

Ain't nobody gonna spend the way I spend

Ain't nobody gonna love you like I did

Ain't nobody gonna be the fool for you

Ain't nobody gonna open the doors for you

Ain't nobody's goin' through what I went through

Ain't nobody gonna love you love you like I did

How could you do it? You did me wrong

You broke my heart and how could you leave me?

Leave me by myself dad I did everything for you no oh

To love you the way that I did

Dad nobody nobody will love you just like me

Ain't nobody gonna do the things I did

Ain't nobody gonna hug the way I hug

Ain't nobody gonna spend the way I spend

Ain't nobody gonna love you like I did

Ain't nobody gonna be the fool for you

Ain't nobody gonna open the doors for you

Ain't nobody's goin' through what I went through

Ain't nobody gonna love you love you like I did

Ain't nobody gonna do the things I did

Ain't nobody gonna hug the way I hug

Ain't nobody gonna spend the way I spend

Ain't nobody gonna love you like I did

It was perfect.


	9. Toad Misadventures Part 1 Hold Your Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Here it is, Part 1 of Toad's misadventures!

* * *

"Come on yo, she'll be here any minute," Toad said excitedly as he watched Freddy finish setting up the stage. He'd been watching re-runs of old television shows and had seen that girls like guys who could sweep them off their feet. So he had come up with his best 'Get Snookums To Return My Love' plan ever!

Freddy just grunted as he put down the last loudspeaker. He knew this wouldn't work but he had been promised some chicken wings if he helped out. Man just thinking about them got him drooling...

"What the hell did you guys do to our front yard," screeched Wanda who had just returned home from grocery shopping. There was an actual stage in front of their house! With microphones, lights, and were those back-up singers?! "This is for you baby! Hit it yo," Toad yelled as he hopped to center stage.

('I 'Wanna Hold Your Hand' originally by Beatles but shown here by TV Carpio)

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

"Not on your slimy life," Wanda yelled as she preceded to hex the entire stage to ruins. 'Least she's taking her anger out on objects now,' Fred thought as he watched from the driveway. Everyone in the Brotherhood knew to avoid her when she was like this. Everyone, that is, except the amphibian who was in love with her. "Aw ya didn't like it," Todd asked only for her to turn to him next. Freddy laughed as his friend ran around the outside of the house trying not to be turned into frog legs. It was when the pair headed straight for him that he became worried.

'This can't be good.'


	10. Toad Misadventures Part 2 Gee Cyclops

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now it's time for the big finishing number!**

* * *

Sure enough Blob was right. The resulting crash was enough to not only make a crater in the ground but to knock the three out cold. When they woke up a few minutes later they weren't exactly pleased to see the people who were standing over them. Namely Cyclops, Storm, Beast, and Wolverine.

"What teh heck were you all doing," Scott cried as he looked at the chaos around them. One by one the three of them reluctantly filled them in on Toad's plan to woo Wanda. Storm smiled, Beast laughed, Wolverine groaned, and Scott launched into a speech. Cyclops was so caught up in his speech that he didn't notice when Wanda went over and turned on the music player to a rather fitting tune.

('Gee Officer Krupke' is from the ever popular West Side Story)

Toad  
Dear kindly X-Man Cyclops,  
You gotta understand,  
It's just our bringin' up  
That gets us out of hand.  
Our mothers all are junkies,  
Our fathers all are drunks.  
Golly Moses, naturally we're punks!

Toad and Fred  
Gee, X-Man Cyclops, we're very upset;  
We never had the love that ev'ry child oughta get.  
We ain't no delinquents,  
We're misunderstood.  
Deep down inside us there is good!

Toad  
There is good!

Both  
There is good, there is good,  
There is untapped good!  
Like inside, the worst of us is good!

Cyclops: _(Spoken sarcastically)_ That's a touchin' story.

Toad: _(Spoken)_ Lemme tell it to the world!

Cyclops: Just tell it to Storm.

Toad  
Dear kindly Goddess, your Honor,  
My parents treat me rough.  
With all their marijuana,  
They won't give me a puff.  
They didn't wanna have me,  
But somehow I was had.  
Leapin' lizards! That's why I'm so bad!

Storm: Right!

X-Man Cyclops, you're really a square;  
This boy don't need a judge, he needs an analyst's care!  
It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed.  
He's psychologic'ly disturbed!

Toad  
I'm disturbed!

Blob  
We're disturbed, we're disturbed,  
We're the most disturbed,  
Like we're psychologic'ly disturbed.

JStorm: In the opinion on this court, this child is depraved on account he hasn'y had a normal home.

Toad: _(Spoken)_ Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived.

Storm: So take him to Beast.

Toad _(Sings)_  
My boss is a bastard,  
His son is an S.O.B.  
Mystique's always plastered,  
Lance destroyed Haiti.  
My girlfriend really hates me,  
The X-Dorks want me to confess.  
Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!

Beast: Yes!  
X-Man Cyclops, you're really a slob.  
This boy don't need a doctor, just a good honest job.  
Society's played him a terrible trick,  
And sociologic'ly he's sick!

Toad  
I am sick!

Toad and Blob  
We are sick, we are sick,  
We are sick, sick, sick,  
Like we're sociologically sick!

Beast: In my opinion, this child don't need to have his head shrunk at all. Juvenile delinquency is purely a social disease!

Cyclops: I could've told you that!

Beast: So take him to Wolverine!

Toad  
Dear kindly three-clawed worker,  
They say go earn a buck.  
Like be a soda jerker,  
Which means like be a schmuck.  
It's not I'm anti-social,  
I'm only anti-work.  
Horseflies! That's why I'm a jerk!

Wolverine:  
Damn!  
X-Man Cyclops, you've done it again.  
This boy don't need a job, he needs a year in the pen.  
It ain't just a question of misunderstood;  
Deep down inside him, he's no good!

Toad  
I'm no good!

Toad and Blob  
We're no good, we're no good!  
We're no earthly good,  
Like the best of us is no damn good!

Storm  
The trouble is he's crazy.

Beast  
The trouble is he drinks.

Wolverine  
The trouble is he's lazy.

Cyclops  
The trouble is he stinks.

Beast  
The trouble is he's growing.

Wolverine  
The trouble is he's grown.

Storm, Beast, and Wolverine  
Cyclops, we got troubles of our own!

Gee, X-Man Cyclops,  
We're down on our knees,  
'Cause no one wants a fellow with a social disease.  
Gee, X-Man Cyclops,  
What are we to do?  
Gee, X-Man Cyclops,  
Screw you!

"I thought that was Jean's job," Wanda quipped with a smirk. And with that the Brotherhood boys and girl went back inside, proud of the work they had done.


	11. Not A Kitty Not Yet A Tiger

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Honestly I don't know why I didn't use this song earlier though. It needed very little tweaking to fit.**

* * *

Kitty Pryde was angry. No more like livid. This was the third time this week that Logan had made her have an early morning combat session with him. And it was only Monday!

"Like come on Mr. Logan we've been at this for an hour," she whined as she phased through another one of Forge's training robots. The guy was smart, she'd give him that, but sometimes he did too good of a job. These things were almost as bad as that giant robot Sentinel thing. "Sorry pip squeak but until you can prove to me you ain't gonna get yourself hurt like last time we keep at it," Wolverine grunted as he destroyed yet another 'enemy'.

So that was what this was all about. The last time they had gone on a mission she had zigged when she should have zagged and got hurt. But really how was she to know that the Blob would like use actual strategy for once. She had been out for two, maybe three hours maximum and then she'd been fine. The problem was convincing Logan of all this.

Luckily Kitty remembered that Forge had also given the Danger Room some...unique modifications. So when her mentor wasn't looking she phased through a couple of walls until she reached the computer. A few minutes later music started playing over the intercom as the young X-Man made her way back inside. By now Logan was starting to wonder what the heck was going on. He was even going to ask just that when Shadowcat started singing.

('Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman' was sung by Britney Spears before all the drama)

I used to think

I had the answers to everything

But now I know

Life doesn't always

Go my way, yeah...

Feels like I'm caught in the middle

That's when I realize...

I'm not a kitty

Not yet a tiger

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a kitty

There is no need to protect me

Its time that I

Learn to face up to the world on my own

I'm so much stronger than u know now

Don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a kitty

Not yet a tiger

All I need is time

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a kitty

But if u look at me closely

You will see it my eyes

This kitty will always find

Her way

I'm not a kitty

(I'm not a kitty don't tell me what to believe)

Not yet a tiger

(I'm just tryin' to find the tiger in me, yeah)

All I need is time (All I need)

A moment that is mine (That is mine)

While I'm in between

I'm not a kitty

Not yet a tiger

All I need is time (is All I need)

A moment that is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a kitty

Not yet a tiger

Even Logan couldn't help but smile once the music had faded away. It was true, the kid had grown up since she left Chicago to join the team. "Alright get going. But I expect to see you for team training tomorrow," he grunted out.

"You got it," Kitty shrieked as she ran out of the room to get ready for her date later. Lance wanted to tell her something about Toad setting up a stage in their yard. And she she thought the people at the Institute were wierd.


	12. Sentinels Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Trask was very proud of himself. His mutant hunting Sentinels had proven to be a great success and would soon to be mass produced. After all, if the great Wolverine couldn't handle them than who could?

"Mr. Trask, I'm curious, what are your plans for these robots of yours," asked one of the nameless soldiers who guarded him. Almost immediatly the sound of music could be heard through out the base. 'It was wise of me to prepare for this,' he thought as he turned to the man.

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million Sentinels fly  
Around the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And capture mutants everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
The wheel of fate turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a lot of dough  
To find out where the mutants go  
As they tried to run away from me

An order above their head  
They'll hide beneath the bed  
Their kind is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
The wheel of fate turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take them away from here)  
So I know when you bring them back  
(Please take them away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take them away from here)  
Because I've not time to fall asleep

I watch as the Sentinels fly  
And smile as I wave goodbye  
The freaks should just say farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
The wheel of fate turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
The wheel of fate turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
The wheel of fate turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

The soldier, once he regained the power of speech, nodded and walked away. He had heard that Trask was insane but never believed it. Until now at least.


	13. It's Cold Outside

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or the song shown here. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Also I just left it at the song because the ending is sort of implied.**

* * *

He'd done it! After weeks of trying Bobby had finally managed to get everyone out of the house. Everyone but Jubilee of course. It had cost him a pretty penny to bribe Logan to take the others out on a training session but had been so worth it. They'd had pizza, watched a movie, and he was pretty sure that she was ready for a kiss. At least eh was until she said-

"Well Bobby this has been fun but I'm sleeping over at a friend's house tonight."

No! This was not part of his plan! "Oh yeah, I understand. Just wait here and I'll go get your coat," he said before rushing to the front door. But once he got there he opened the door wide and made a virtual Winter Wonderland outside the mansion. After adding a few extra layers he hurried back into the living room to break the news to Jubilee.

"What do ya know Jub, seems it's been snowing while we were in here," Iceman said while covertly turning on the stereo via the remote. "Bobby do you really expect me to believe that? It's May," Jubilee proclaimed as she got up to look out the window. As it turned out her timing was perfect because the second she got there and saw the snow a special song came on.

( Baby It's Cold Outside by Bette Midler Jubliee's lines, (Bobby's lines), **Both**

I really can't stay (Baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go 'way (Baby, it's cold outside)  
The evening has been (I've been hopin' that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hand, though mine are like ice)

My friend'll start to worry (Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)  
She will be pacing the floor (Listen to that fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more (Have a seat while I pour)

The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (Ya know you sure look swell)

I oughtta say no, no, no sir (You mind if I move in closer)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)  
I really can't stay (Oh baby, don't hold out)  
Oh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go (It's cold outside)  
The answer is no (Baby, it's cold outside)  
The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)

Amara will be suspicious (Your lips look delicious)  
Logan might be there at the door (I ain't worried about that bother)  
Storm can be quite vicious (That ol' biddy, she ain't gonna bother me)  
Well maybe just a movie more (You don't need no movie, there is plenty to do in here)

I've got to leave home (Baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me a comb (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
Oh, but don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)

There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)  
**Oh, but baby it's cold outside!**


	14. Note From the Author

Alright guys I recently had my appendix taken out so I'm pretty bushed. So once again I call on you to send me your requests so I don't have to think quite so much. Thanks!


	15. Telepathic Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Sorry for taking so long everyone but my mom has been really sick the last month. But I plan on doing a lot of updating. As always send in your suggestions and I will try to include them.

* * *

"I'm Marina Herth and this has been the six o'clock news. Tune in tomorrow night for coverage on the X-Men. Friend or Foe? You decide," the TV droaned as a picture of Jean Grey flittered across the screen. Tabitha resisted the urge to blow the stupid thing up right there in front of everyone at the train station. She had left the X-Men monthse ago and the Brotherhood awhile after that.

It seemed like she couldn't go to steps nowadays without hearing about some sort of mutant. And everywhere she looked was Jean freakin' Grey!

So it was understandable that she was in a bad mood when she put on her headphones and turned on her iPod. Luckily the song that came up was absolutely perfect for her mood.

(California Girls by Gretchen Wilson)

I ain't never had a problem with perfect

There's a lot of good rebels who ace what they do

But them telepathic types after a while wear on you

Struttin' around in their size zeros

Skinny little girls no meat on their bones

Never even heard of George Jones

Ain't you glad we ain't all telepathic girls?

Ain't you glad there's still a few of us crazies

That know how to rock your world?

Ain't afraid to eat fried chicken and dirty dance to Merle

Ain't you glad we ain't all telepathic girls?

There ain't nothing wrong with plastic surgery

Though Blue Boy always looked good to me

Everybody ought to be exactly who they want to be

But that goody two shoes gets under my skin

With her big fake smile and her premonition

She'll never have a chance at beating a real woman

Ain't you glad we ain't all telepathic girls?

Ain't you glad there's still a few of us crazies

That know how to rock your world?

Ain't afraid to eat fried chicken and dirty dance to Merle

Ain't you glad we ain't all telepathic girls?

Ain't you glad we ain't all telepathic girls?

Ain't you glad there's still a few of us crazies

That know how to rock your world?

Ain't afraid to eat fried chicken and dirty dance to Merle

Ain't you glad we ain't all telepathic girls?

Ain't you glad we ain't all telepathic girls?

The train finally pulled into the station and Tabby was just one of many swarming inside. As she took a seat she smirked and thought, 'Watch out Bayville. Boom Boom is blasting in!'


	16. Fat

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl.

* * *

"And I'll have the pudding, a cupcake, and some muffins too," Blob said as he looked at the food in front of him. Luckily for him the lunch lady was used to his extra long orders by now. 'I swear that kid eats for five,' she thought while dutifully filling his tray.

Once he had gotten his lunch Freddy walked over to the Brotherhood's official table where Lance was already sitting. He was about to say something to the de facto leader when eh saw something in the guy's hand. Peering over he could see that it was yet another picture of Kitty Pryde. 'Must have brought one from home. He has fifteen,' Dukes thought as he started to chow down.

Unfortunately for Freddy he was all alone on his side of the table when Duncan and his cronies walked up. They were all wearing their official B.A.N.G. shirts and were obviously looking for a fight. "Hey fattie make suer not to sit at the end of the table. Wouldn't want it to tip over," Duncan taunted with a sneer. His mistake though was taking one of teh muffins from Fred's tray and biting into it.

Blob turned to look at the football player before slowly getting up. Now he had been in a good mood after a big pancake breakfast but this was too much. No one took his food. And he was about to say that when Pietro speeded up to him and whispered something in his ear. Dukes smiled as Pietro rushed off and the intercom suddenly turned on. However it was not an announcement that played but a rather special song. And of course Freddy sang along.

(Fat by Weird Al)

You say I'm fat well it's true  
Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you  
The word is out, better treat me right  
Spend all day eating so I ain't too bright  
Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right

My zippers bust, my buckles break  
I'm too much mutant for you to take  
The pavement cracks when I fall down  
I've got more chins than Chinatown

Well, I've never used a phone booth  
And I've never seen my toes  
When the gang goes to the movies  
I take up seven rows

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sham on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
Don't you call me pudgy, portly or stout  
Just now tell me once again who's fat

I block the street when I get my mail  
Pietro's mad at me because I broke the scale  
Down at the beach I'm a lucky man  
I'm the only one who gets a tan  
If I swipe one more pie a la mode  
I'm gonna need my own zip code

When you're only having seconds  
I'm having twenty-thirds  
When Toad slimes my shoes  
I gotta take his word

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And my shadow weighs forty-two pounds  
Lemme tell you once again who's fat

If you see me comin' your way  
Better give me plenty space  
If I tell you that I'm hungry  
Then won't you feed my face

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
Woo woo woo, when I sit around the house  
I really sit around the house

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know, you know, you know, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And you know all by myself I'm a crowd  
Lemme tell you once again

You know I'm huge, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, you know, hoo  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And the whole school knows I'm fat and I'm proud  
Just tell me once again who's fat

Duncan and his crew were momentarily stunned by the Blob's sudden outburst. Once they snapped to it though they quickly made their way out of the lunch room to find someone they could taunt in peace. So Freddy sat back down and got back to doing what he loved. Eating.


	17. Come What May: A ROMY Encore

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Due to the enormous amount of requests for ROMY both Rogue and Remy will sing another duet for you.

* * *

'I got to admit, I didn't think I'd go out this way,' Remy thought ruefully as he slowly backed away from the large robot. Shot by a jealous husband maybe or even an old-fashioned lynching. But the thought that a Transformers wannabe was gonna knock him off was to much to bare. Then again he wasn't dead just yet.

Gamit was about to fire a couple of clubs at the thing when he found himself stumbling over Quicksilver. Why that boy's father tolerated him the Cajun would never know. Still if these Sentinels were fast enough to hit him then they were all in trouble. Unfortunately Remy was so busy thinking this over he didn't realize the robot was charging a gun until he heard it fire. The thief closed his eyes, accepting his fate, when all of a sudden he heard a swoosh and was knocked off his feet.

Imagine his surprise when he saw his petite speeding around the Sentinel until it was literally picked up and blown away. 'Well that explains Pietro's nap,' he thought as he gingerly got to his feet. "Sorry about that. Ah was in a hurry," Rouge said, appearing next to Remy. Honestly she didn't know why she had rushed to save that old swamp rat. It just sort of happend.

"Nothing to be sorry about chere. Remy didn't mean to worry you," Gambit said while taking her gloved hand in his. He'd get himself in trouble more often if this was the rescue he got.

Rouge couldn't fight back the small blush that appeared on her cheeks. Part of her wanted to just kick him for making her feel this way. The other part wanted to hold his hand and never let go. Now that teh robot was gone their part of the city street turned battlefield was quiet. So quiet that they could hear a car radio nearby.

(Come What May from the musical Moulin Rouge) (**Remy, **_Rouge, _Both)

**Never knew I could feel like this**  
**Like I've never seen the sky before**  
**Want to vanish inside your kiss**  
**Every day I love you more and more**  
**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?**  
**Telling me to give you everything**  
**Seasons may change, winter to spring**  
**But I love you until the end of time**

**Come what may**  
**Come what may**  
**I will love you until my dying day**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
_It all revolves around you_  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide  
**But I love you **(_I love you_)  
**Until the end of time **(_until the end of time_)

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, _Oh I will love you_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

"Rogue? Vhere are you?"

Rogue and Remy jumped apart as a German voice called out from further down the street. Rogue turned to see Kurt teleporting down the street, looking anywhere that she could be. "Ah'm coming," she called before turning back around. But where there was once a Cajun now was just empty air. And in Rogue's hand was a single card.

The Queen of Hearts.


	18. Same As I Once Was

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. I've always loved the contradiction that is Beast. He started out as a smart gym teacher and ended up as the sophisticated Big Foot. As such I just wanted to say that I purposely stopp this chapter after teh end of the song. I just felt the final lyrics expressed it enough.

* * *

More and more often McCoy found himself alone in the school's 'common room'. Sometimes he would read one of Shakespeare's works but more often he turned on the news and thought. And his mind would always wander back to the way his life was.

He had been normal once. No blue hair or unusually sharp teeth. Just a chemistry/gym teacher who would dilligently take a concoction of his own design. But the formula had failed and the beast within was released to terrify Bayville. To this day he shuddered at the thought of what might have happend if Evan hadn't managed to calm him down.

These were the things running through his head when he heard a voice he recognized all too well. It was another one of Kelly's campaign commercials saying why he should be mayor. Normally McCoy was more than capable of handling them unlike other Canadian teachers who would not be named. But this particular bid for public attention had a slogan at the end that struck him to close to home to be ignored.

A vote for Kelly is a vote against mutant beasts.

With a roar he leapt from the couch and was about to destroy the television screen when he managed to get a hold of himself. There were much better ways to handle one's agression. So as a music video flashed onto the screen he did just that.

('As Good As I Once Was' by Toby Keith)

She said, "I've never seen you in here before"  
I said, "I'm just passing through"  
She said, "Hello, my name is Bobby Jo  
Meet my twin sister Betty Lou  
And we're both feeling kinda wild tonight  
And you're the only smart guy in this place  
And if you're up for a rodeo  
I'll put a big Texas smile on your face"  
I said, "Girls

I ain't the same as I once was  
I got some blue hairs on me now  
But there was a time, back in my prime  
I was the most regular guy around  
And if you need some company tonight  
Then I might have just enough  
I ain't the same as I once was  
But I'm as good once as I ever was"

I hang out with my friend Logan  
We both teach the kids at school  
Last night he had a few shots, got in a tight spot  
Hustlin' a game of pool with a couple of Kelly's boys  
One great big bad racist man  
I heard Logan yell across the room  
"Hey bub, how 'bout a helping hand"  
I said, "Logan

I ain't the same as I once was  
My how the fur has grown  
But there was a time, back in my prime  
When I could really hold my own  
But if you wanna fight again tonight  
Guess those boys don't look all that tough  
I ain't the same as I once was  
But I'm as good once as I ever was"

I used to walk out and about  
Back when I was a normal man  
Now my body says, "You can't do this boy"  
But my pride says, "Oh yes you can"

I ain't the same as I once was  
That's just the cold hard truth  
I still go out, rave and shout  
When I'm feelin' bulletproof  
So don't double dog dare me now  
'Cause I'd have to call your bluff

I ain't the same as I once was  
But I'm as good once as I ever was  
May not be the same as I once was  
But I'm as good once as I ever was...


	19. Time Warp

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. I didn't change this song a lot just ebcause it is pretty much perfect as is. This song is in honor of the wonderful holiday that is Halloween. As such it was only fitting that the Acolytes be the one to sing it. Because most of the people on the team are in fact crazy.

* * *

Sabertooth, Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus were each minding their own business in the base's common room. Sabertooth was lounging over the entire couch while taking flakes off an old piece of wood with a knife he'd found in the kitchen. Gambit was sitting on the ground and using the room's large coffee table for a game of Solitaire. Pyro was flicking a lighter on and off in one of the chairs while Colossus was in the corner painting a picture of his home in Russia.

When they had woken up that morning they had found a note from Bucket Head saying that he was visiting one of his other bases and wouldn't return until morning. At first they had been quite excited at the idea of being left to their own devices. But by three in the afternoon they had broken every rule that they could think of. So now they were all completely, totally bored.

It was the ever energetic Pyro who ended up breaking the silence.

"I'm bored."

The other mutants looked up from their activities to eye the Australian. "We all are, mon ami. And unless you have something in mind that ain't gonna change any time soon," Gambit said, raising to his feet to stretch.

Colossus nodded while turning back to the painting he had finished mere moments ago. It was one of his better works but it also made him miss home. So he took it off his easel and went to put it in his own room. But just as he was about to leave he stopped and squinted his eyes. "I'm sorry but are you laying on something comrade," Piotr asked while still looking at something shiny under Sabertooth's leg.

The man in question followed the Russian's glance and lifted up his leg. On top of the cushion was a plain CD. "So that's where it's been," Pyro cried out happily as he jumped up and grabbed it. "What is it," Gambit asked curiously.

"A list of my favorite Halloween songs. I burned it last month while the rest of you were out with the boss. Been wonderin' where it got to. Hey," the pyro said with a sudden grin, "We can all listen to it!"

The others tried to argue, who knew what music a maniac listen to, but Pyro had already inserted it in the stereo they kept on the TV. They probably would have kept argueing to if Mastermind had not been listening in. And with all the times the four had tormented them he was only to happy to get some revenge. So he harnessed his powers and took control of all of them.

(From the infamous Rocky Horror Picture Show this is 'Time Warp')

(Sabertooth) It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes it's toll...

(Gambit) Ahh...

(Sabertooth) But listen closely...

(Pyro) Not for very much longer...

(Sabertooth) I've got to keep control.  
I remember doing the Time Warp.  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me.

(Colossus) And the void would be calling.

(All) Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

(Colossus) It's just a jump to the left.

(Gambit) And then a step to the right.

(Colossus) With your hand on your hips.

(All) You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust.  
They really drive you insane.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

(Gambit) It's so dreamy  
Oh, fantasy free me  
So you can't see me  
No not at all.

In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention.  
Well secluded I see all...

(Sabertooth) With a bit of a mind flip...

(Pyro) You're into a time slip...

(Gambit) And nothing can ever be the same.

(Pyro) You're spaced out on sensation.

(Sabertooth) Like you're under sedation.

(All) Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

(Colossus) Well, I was walking down the street  
Just having a think  
When a snake of a guy  
Gave me an evil wink.  
Well it shook me up  
It took me by surprise  
He had a metal sphere  
And the devil's eyes  
He stared at me  
And I felt a change  
Time meant nothing  
Never would again.

(All) Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

(Colossus) It's just a jump to the left.

(Sabertooth) And then a step to the right.

(Colossus) With your hands on your hips.

(All) You bring you knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust...  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again

(Pyro) Ah! Oh! Oh! Yeoooww...  
Ahhhh.

(All) Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

(Colossus) It's just a jump to the left.

(Gambit) And then a step to the right.

(Colossus) With your hands on your hips.

(All) You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
They really drive you insane.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

And with that the four of them collapsed, freed of influence, allowing Mastermind to finally let out the cackle he had been holding in.


	20. Thankful

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. For those of you who are just tuning in B.A.N.G. is a reference to one of my earlier chapters. And without further interuptions here is your Thanksgiving chapter sung by everyone's favorite under dogs, The Brotherhood.

* * *

Lance, Pietro, Wanda, and Toad could not believe what they were seeing. When they had left the house this afternoon to go terrorize Kelly's B.A.N.G. meeting their kitchen had been a mess. There had been dirty dishes, flies that Toad hadn't managed to eat, strange growths, and some things that were too terrifying to think about. That was all gone now and replaced by something far more welcoming.

In the middle of a remarkably clean kitchen, on top of a table set for five, was food! Glorious food! Mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, green beans, rolls, sausages, pumpkin pie, apple cider, and a turkey that could make you drool just by looking at it. But just as amazing was the person turning on their radio in a chef hat. Freddy Dukes.

"Yo Freddy, where'd ya get all this stuff," Toad asked excitedly, jumping around the table so he could see all the food. Creepy crawlies couldn't hold a candle to all this grub! "Where do you think I got it? The grocery store," Freddy said with a big smile. The look on everyone's faces were priceless.

"No way we could afford all this," Pietro argued while crossing his arms. They were practically broke. He knew this because he was the one who spent most of their money. Beauty wasn't cheap after all! "I didn't say I paid for it," Blob laughed before taking a seat at the head of the table. One by one the other Brotherhood members followed suit until all the chairs were filled. "This stuff looks pretty good," Wanda said as she began to fill her plate.

"Wait! We have to say grace first," Freddy exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise. They all turned to look at each other and agreed to go along with it so they could eat sooner. So they all bowed their heads and, with the radio playing, they began.

(Kelly Clarkson's 'Thankful')

Lance: You know my soul  
You know everything about me there's to know  
You know my heart  
How to make me stop and how to make me go  
You should know I love everything  
About you guys don't you know

All: That I'm thankful  
For the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life  
In my life  
Thankful so thankful

Freddy: You know my thoughts  
Before I open up my mouth and try to speak  
You know my dreams  
Must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep  
I hope you know  
I love having you all around me don't you know

All: That I'm thankful for the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life in my life  
Don't you know that I'm thankful for the moment  
When I'm down you always know how to make me smile  
Thankful for the moments and the joy that your bringing to my life

Todd: For the lessons that I've learned  
For the trouble I've known  
For the heartache and pain  
That you've thrown my way  
When I didn't think I could go on  
But you made me feel strong  
With you I am never alone

Pietro and Wanda: Thankful so thankful

All: Thankful for the blessing  
And the lessons that I've learned with you  
By my side  
That I'm thankful so thankful for the love  
That you keep bringing in my life in my life  
Thankful so thankful

When I'm down you always know how to make me smile  
Thankful for the joys that your bringing to my life  
Thankful so thankful

And with that Lance, Pietro, Wanda, Todd, and Freddy began to eat.


	21. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Well it's finally the holiday season. So what better way to celebrate than with a holiday song? Following the suggestion of a fellow X-Men Evolution writer I'm going to start announcing the song and it's singer right up here! So please enjoy the X-Men's version of 'The Most Wonderful Time of the Year' by Andy Willaims.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Bayville and a certain weather goddess was working hard to make sure it was a white one. The entire mansion had been decorated from top to bottom with lights, holly, and anything else that screamed Christmas. There were even a few Menorahs and dreidels for Kitty. But even more special was the fact that Professor Xavier had finally allowed them to have a students-only Christmas party.. And boy was it a hit!

Everyone was laughing and dancing and eating the various treats they'd purchased that morning. Jean and Scott were kissing under the mistletoe, Kitty and Rogue were discussing certain Acolyte boys, and Kurt was stuffing his face full of fruit cake. Roberto and Ray were fighting about who had chosen the best snacks, Amara was filling in Rahne and Jubilee about what they had missed while they were gone, Sam was messing with the stereo, and Bobby was teasing Jamie about his crush on Kitty.

At least they were until Sam was able to find a Christmas station on the radio. All at once the beginning of a very familiar song began to play, capturing the attention of all the students.

"Like oh my god, I love this song," Kitty screamed happily, jumping up from the couch. "Really? Ah thought you were Jewish," Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow? Kitty couldn't help but roll her eyes as she replied, "I am but this song isn't just about Christmas you know. It's about the holiday season in general!" All over the room the others nodded and smiled, it was a very popular song after all.

"How about we sing it all together! The boys and the girls," Jean suggested having sperated her body from Scott's when she'd heard the music. Once again teh others nodded, all except for Rogue who attempted to slip away. Unfortunately for her Kurt managed to drag her back as the others began to sing.

_Everyone: _

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
It's the hap-happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap- happiest season of all

_The Boys:_

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

_Everyone:_

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

_The Girls: _

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

_Everyone:_

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time of the year!

"Zat rocked," proclaimed Nightcrawler with a fist pump.

"Good job everyone! I'm really proud of all of you," Scott beamed while looking around at his team.

"Merry Christmas everyone," shouted Jamie with a smile.

"And Happy Hannakuh," Kitty added laughing.

Meanwhile, far above the mansion, a reindeer-drawn sleigh could be seen flying across the sky...

* * *

Merry Christmas!


	22. Auld Lang Syne

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now it is my absolute pleasure to present to you 'Auld Lang Syne' by the entire cast of X-Men Evolution! Happy New Years everyone!

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea Chuck. Ya just can't trust these guys," Logan growled while looking over the people who stood in the Mansion's common room. Only Charles Xavier would think of inviting over not only the Brotherhood but the Acolytes as well. And for what? To sing some stupid song.

"I am perfectly aware of our past...encounters with these gentlemen. But the New Year is about letting go of old grudges and starting on a clean slate. We're just lucky that we had Rahne to type up music sheets with the comple, original Scottish lyrics," Xavier replied with a small smile. He was confident that this gathering would help to bridge the gaps between all of the mutant teams.

Unfortunately the teams in question had no desire to bridge any sort of gap. They were more focused on their own problems. For instance Gambit was busy trying to woo Rogue who was, in turn, trying to avoid Gambit. Kurt was trying to figure out why the stereo Pietro brought looked so familiar. Lance was doing his best to keep Kitty away from Piotr which was easier said than done considering the guy's girth. And Magneto was heading for his old friend after giving Sabertooth strict instructions not to eat the entire contents of the kitchen.

"You know Charles I must admit I had some doubts about this event when you first contacted me. But everything seems to be going along quite well all things considering," Magneto commented while taking a place next to Charles. "Indeed it is old friend. But perhaps we should get started," Charles asked, receiving a nod in confirmation from the Master of Magnetism. So he placed his fingertips together and sent out a telepathic message so that everyone would be able to hear.

'Attention everyone, please gather in two straight lines, shortest to tallest with boys on the right and girls on the left. The song shall be broken up by groups except for a few select parts where we shall sing together.'

It took a couple of minutes and a few well-aimed elbow shoves for everyone to fall into place. Everyone tried to stand by people they knew however only a few of them actually suceeded. They all took out their provided music sheets and waited to get this whole thing over with. Once he was sure everyone was ready the Professor nodded at Jean who used her powers to turn on the stereo. As the music began to play the X-men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes all took a breathe and began.

**X-Men:**

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And days of auld lang syne?

**All:**

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne

**Brotherhood:**

We twa hae run aboot the braes  
And pou'd the gowans fine;  
we've wander'd mony a weary foot  
Sin' auld lang syne

**Acolytes:**

We two hae paidled i' the burn,  
Frae mornin' sun till dine;  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
Sin' auld lang syne

**X-Men:**

And here's a hand, my trusty friend,  
And gie's a hand o' thine;  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne

**All:**

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne

When the music faded away the mutants were left looking around at each other. None of them would admit it but they were all a bit touched by the song. Maybe they could get along this year. Perhaps they could leave the past in the past. They might even be able to be friends. Unfortunately it was at that exact moment that Kurt realized why he recognized that stereo.

"Zat's my stero! It went missing veeks ago! I should have known you took it," Nightcrawler yelled while pointing at Pietro. "It's not our fault you guys have lousy security. Besides I needed it for something more important," Pietro sneered with a smirk. Rogue's face was quickly turning red as she yelled, "Who cares if ya needed it? The stereo belonged to Kurt! Why I have half ah mind to absorb ya except I don't want ya stuck in mah head!"

Pietro smile grew wider as an idea formed in his head. Pulling up his sleeves, he was going to get the perfect revenge. Having Rogue put up with him even when he wasn't around. But when he tried to move toward her he got a whack on the back of his head. Quicksilver turned around to give the guy or girl a piece of his mind only to see a very angry Gambit staring him down with a bo staff in his hands. Remy had figured out what the speedster had planned the second he saw that grin. No way was that twerp gonna make his chere absorb him! Seeing the look of murder on the Cajun's face Pietro did one of the smartest things he had ever done. He ran out of the room as quick as he could with Gambit right behind him.

On there way out though the two managed to knock a good deal of people out of their way and into others. Kitty was shoved into Colossus's surprised arms causing Lance to go on the warpath with the Russian as his target. Wolverine was shoved into Sabertooth prompting another one of their infamous brawls. Nightcrawler was attempting to strange Toad, who had taken up the stereo arguement on Pietro's behalf. Before long just about everyone was fighting or yelling at someone else. Even the Professor and and Magneto had started to bicker between themselves about what had just happend.

And while all this was going on the clock finally struck midnight, ushering in a brand new year. A year that promised to be filled with as much mutant mischief as the last.


	23. Red Witchy Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Well it seems that the holiday season has finally come to an end. So to kick off our return to single character songs I decided to start the year off with a much requested character. So here's Wanda singing 'Witchy Woman' by the Eagles.

* * *

"And stay out," Wanda screamed as she slammed her door shut. Her brother and his idiot friends were so annoying! It pissed her off! All she had wanted was one day to herself out in the backyard. She'd managed to find a beach chair and everything. But no, they just had to come along and ruin it with their insane antics! Where did they even get a tractor to begin with? On second thought, she didn't want to know.

'Might as well listen to some music so the day isn't a complete waste,' she thought to herself while turning on her radio. It was a good thing she'd kept it secret from the rest of the Brotherhood. Who knows what they would have used it for. Unfortunately though none of her favorite stations were playing songs she liked. However since going back out wasn't an option she begrudgingly flicked through the stations.

After a few minutes she stopped and went back to the station she had just heard. They had just started a new song and it seemed sort of familiar to her. When she finally recognized it she smiled and quickly made sure that no one was listening at her door. Having found that everything was clear she waited for the song to start and began to sing along with slightly altered lyrics.

Raven hair with ruby tips  
Sparks fly from my finger tips  
Echoed voices in the night  
I'm a restless spirit on an endless flight

Woo hoo, red witchy woman  
See how my temper flies  
Woo hoo, red witchy woman  
I've got this look in my eyes

I'll hold you spellbound in the night  
Dancing shadows and firelight  
Crazy laughter coming from my room  
And I'll drive those boys to madness with a silver spoon

Woo hoo, red witchy woman  
See how my temper flies  
Woo hoo, red witchy woman  
I've got this look in my eyes

Well, Toad wants to be my lover  
He should ask my brother  
I'm so tough  
I use Mystique's bed

And there's some rumors going 'round  
I can go underground  
Then torment you in the nighttime  
'Til your skin turns red

Woo hoo, red witchy woman  
See how my temper flies  
Woo hoo, red witchy woman  
I've got this look in my eyes

Wanda smiled as she turned off the radio and headed for her bed. She didn't get to it though as a loud crash from downstairs stopped her dead in tracks. When the sound of even more destruction reached her ears she took a deep breath and went to see what was going. "What are you guys doing," she scream when she saw what was happening in their living room. The entire floor had been carpeted with straw, worse yet the straw had been carpeted with chickens!

"Freddy was feelin' kind of homesick my lady love. So Pietro said we should make the house more like a farm," Toad explained while carrying in a small pig. Wanda tried to calm down. She really did. But when she looked outside and saw the cow out on their lawn she lost it.

"Pietro I'm gonna kill you!"


	24. Where I've Been

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now I would like to apologize for vanishing on all of you. I've been in a bit of a funk recently that has thankfully passed. Now sit back as Magneto performs 'I Know Where I've Been' from the musical 'Hairspray' with some help from his reluctant henchmen. Magneto's words will be in regular text, the Acolytes words will be in _italics, _and when they both sing the words will be in **bold**.

* * *

Today had been a strange day for those living within Magneto's secret headquarters. You see each of them had awoken to find a note besides their bed with express orders to be at the training room at exactly eight a.m. Luckily for them the boss demanded that they be out of bed by seven and as such they were all able to get ready and grab a bite to eat before showing up.

When they did arrive they were surprised to see a stage set up in the center of the room. They were even more surprised to see Magneto standing in the center of the stage with a bunch papers in hand. Curious as to what the hell was going on Remy, Pyro, Piotr, and Sabertooth went up and joined him. Magneto looked at them for a moment before saying, "I'm glad to see you've all arrived on time. No doubt you are wondering why I've had this stage set up and what these papers are. Well I recently visted a Work Relations Counselor and-

"A what? What the heck is a Work Relations Counselour," Pyro interupted with a confused look on his face. Remy groaned before looking at the Aussie and replying, "It's someone who helps people that work together get along better."

"Yes, thank you Gambit. Now as I was saying I recently visited a Work Relations Counselor and he informed me that you four might be more willing to do what I sya if you can relate to me. So I've decided to give it a try since things couldn't get any worse. As such I have procurred the lyrics to a song which relates to all of our lives," Magneto stated as he handed each of them several pieces of paper while making sure to keep one for himself. Once he had done that he went to the edge of the stage and turned on a tape player that he had prepared for just this event. And though the Acolytes did some significant grumbling while this was going on they quieted once the music began to play.

There's a light  
In the darkness  
Though the night  
Is black as our sins  
There's a light  
Burning bright  
Showing me the way  
But I know where I've been

There's a cry  
In the distance  
A mutant's voice  
That comes from deep within  
There's a cry  
Asking why  
I'll make sure the answer's up ahead  
Yeah  
'Cause I know where I've been

There's a road  
We've been travelin'  
Lost so many on the way  
But the riches  
Will be plenty  
Though not worth the price  
The price we had to pay

There's a dream  
There's a future  
There's a struggle  
That we are going to win  
And there's pride  
In my heart  
'Cause I know  
Where I'm going  
Yes I do!  
And I know where I've been  
Yeah

_There's a road_ (There's a road)  
_We must travel_ (We must travel)  
_There's a promise_ (There is a promise)  
_We're going to make_ (We're going to make)  
_But the riches_ (Oh but the riches)  
_Will be plenty_ (The riches will be plenty)  
_Worth the risk_ (Worth the risk)  
_And chances that we take_ (And the chances that we)  
There's a dream  
Yeah yey yeah  
There's a future

There's a struggle

That we are going to win  
Use that pride  
In our hearts  
To lift us up  
Until tomorrow

'Cause just to sit still  
Would be a sin

_I know it, I know it_  
_I know where I'm going_

Lord knows I know...  
Where I've been

**Oh! When we win,**  
**I'll give thanks to my god**  
**'Cause I know where I've been**

As the music faded away the four Acolytes looked at their boss and Magneto looked at them. For a moment all was quiet in the fortess until they all happen to say the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Nope, didn't work."


	25. Behind Red Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Now Scott isn't exactly one of my favorite characters but I do sort of respect the guy so I thought he deserved his own chapter. Now the way I see it there's a lot more to him than just the confident leader, a guy with his past has got to have some issues which I tried to touch upon here. This is probably going to be one of the most serious chapters I ever write up. So I am proud to present Cyclops singing Limp Bizkit's version of 'Behind Blue Eyes'.

* * *

It had been a rough day for all the X-men at the Institute. Ever since six in the morning a group of protestors had been down by the front gates waving signs and saying all kinds of things about the mutants inside. At first everyone had managed to at least block out what was going on outside. But as the crowd grew and their taunts and jeers grew louder it became more and more difficult. The students began to grow quiet and wander off by themselves to different corners of the mansion. Even the teachers were taking it hard if the sudden rainstorm was any indication

Scott though was probably feeling the worst out of all of them. Not only were the protestors hurting him, they were hurting everyone else he cared about and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt helpless. As helpless as he was all the years ago when he had been just another confused kid in an orphanage. Not even talking to Jean could lift his spirits even though she tried her best. So he'd slipped away to his room to think about what was going on and try to figure out why it was getting to him so much. But it did help. His emotions kept building and building until he felt like a dam that was about to burst.

'Calm down Summers,' Scott thought to himself before putting on one of his CDs to calm him down. When his favorite song came on he found himself singing along softly to the music.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the mad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind red eyes  
And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated to living only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my orders seem to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love must be earned  
It's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, wish I could blame you  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my orders seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love must be earned  
It's never free

Discover X-M-E-N say it  
Discover X-M-E-N say it  
Discover X-M-E-N say it  
Discover X-M-E-N say it  
Discover

No one knows what it's like  
To have been mistreated  
To feel defeated  
Behind red eyes  
And no one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not living only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my orders seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love must be earned  
It's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To be the mad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind red eyes


	26. Star Spangled Banner

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. I watched the new Captain America movie the day after it came out and I loved it! So in honor of his new movie here is Captain America singing 'The Star-Spangled Banner' by Francis Scott Key. Because appearing in flashbacks in one episode is good enough for me.

* * *

Logan didn't quite know what to make of this 'Captain America' guy. He was a good soldier, the way he'd swooped in to save the guy they were now treating left no doubt about that. But now, in the sort of safety of the truck, he seemed like a different person. What was once seriousness and strength was now humor and a soft heart. A real conundrum. He was pulled out of his thoughts though when he heard music and someone singing.

The song was familiar enough. These Americans played their anthem so much that even he knew it by heart. But what surprised him was the voice that was singing it. It wasn't bad. In fact it was pretty good. More than that it was coming from Captain America himself. Everyone else in the truck had fallen silent and all eyes were on the colorfully dressed hero.

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,  
Over the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
Over the land of the free and the home of the brave?

When the song finished all the Americans started cheering. Like he'd said, they loved that anthem. What caught his attention though was the way Cap had looked during the song. He'd had this sort of...glow in his eye. Like he was singing the single greatest song in the history of mankind. That glow told Logan all he needed to know. This guy wasn't just a good soldier. He was a good man.

The spandex was a bit weird though.


	27. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They all belong to their respective owners. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. Anyway I figured it was time for everyone's favorite Russian to have his own song. And I'm not talking about Omega Red. So here's Colossus performing 'Home' by Michael Buble.

* * *

Piotr sighed as he laid in his bed and stared at the picture of his home he had painted around Halloween. He wondered if it was accurate since he had not seen home in so long. Not since Magneto took Illyana. His sweet sister, Illyana.

For the thousandth time he wondered why he had to have been chosen for this team and why she had been chosen to make him come. He had pleaded with Magneto to release her. He had sworn that he would not leave. But the older mutant would not listen. Until he was no longer needed Illyana would remain out of reach no matter how hard he tried. And he had tried so hard. But he musn't think of such depressing things.

'Perhaps listening to the radio will help,' Piotr thought to himself as he turned on the small machine that sat on a table beside his bed. Unfortunately it only seemed to make him feel worse. So when a song came on that echoed his sentimetns exactly he could not help but sing along.

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Moscow and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by  
Five crazy people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh Illyana, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
Don't worry I am coming for you.  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
Like my skin they are cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another metal sphere  
Another exotic place  
It could be worse, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Please let us go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna go home

And I feel just like I'm living some other mutant's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I don't know why Magneto made you  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you still believe in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Moscow and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Please let us go home

And I'm surrounded by  
Five crazy people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh Illyana, I miss you, you know

Please let us go home  
I've had my run  
Magneto, I'm done  
We gotta go home  
Please let us go home  
It will all be all right  
We'll be home tonight  
We're going back home

As the final notes faded away Piotr absent-mindedly turned the radio off. He didn't know how but he was going to find Illyana. Then they would both return home.


	28. What is this Feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or the song shown in this chapter. They belong to their respected owners and franchises. Seriously I'm just a fan girl. I have to admit that this chapter was a tough one. One of my reviewers requested I do this song and since I love it I was only too happy to oblige. Deciding on who would be singing it though took some time. But I eventually figured it out. So here is Rogue and Kitty singing 'What is this Feeling?' from the hit musical Wicked. The present time is written in normal font and the flash back is in _italics_.

* * *

"I told you it would be fun," Kitty bragged while applying pink nail polish to her nails. After almost a week of begging she had finally convinced Rogue to have a girl's night with her. They'd gotten out all their make-up, made some popcorn, and had even rented a movie!

"Ah guess not. But you better not tell Lance about this! He'll tell the rest of the Brotherhood and Ah'll never hear the end of it," Rogue replied while she painted her toe nails black. The last thing she needed was Brotherhood boys bothering her. "Alright. You know it's kinda funny, us sitting here, having fun together," Kitty remarked as she began putting on her second coat.

"How is that funny?"

"Well when we first started sharing this room we like totally hated each other! Remember that one time when the Professor made us write those letters," Kitty asked with a big smile.

"How could I forget," Rogue said with a laugh. That had been quite an experience.

_'I can't believe this! First I have to share my room and now this! I don't know how this is going to help us. Writing a letter to the Professor explaining why we hate each other won't do anything! Besides we could have told him our reasons when he was here telling us to right the letters! This is like, so unfair. We'll never get along,' Kitty thought to herself as she stared at the piece of paper on her desk. She knew Rogue had one just like it at her desk on the other side of the room. Their room. _

_"This is so stupid. How is writing a letter a letter to the Professor going to solve anything? We hate each other. End of story. Heck, for all Ah know we'll always hate each other. We're just too different to get along! Why did Ah have to get this room,' Rogue thought as she drummed her pencil against her desk. _

_The two of them sighed before they started writing._

_Kitty:_  
_(spoken) Dearest darlingest Professor Xavier:_

_Rogue:_  
_(spoken) Dear Professor:_

_BOTH:_  
_There's been some confusion_  
_Over rooming here at the Institute :_

_Rogue:_  
_But of course, I'll keep on trying:_

_Kitty:_  
_But of course, I'll rise above it:_

_Both:_  
_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_  
_(Spoken:) Yes_  
_There's been some confusion_  
_For you see, my roommate is:_

_Kitty:_  
_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_  
_And altogether quite impossible to describe:_

_Rogue:_  
_Perky._

_Kitty:_  
_What is this feeling,_  
_So sudden and new?_

_Rogue:_  
_I felt the moment_  
_I laid eyes on you;_

_Kitty:_  
_My pulse is rushing;_

_Rogue:_  
_My head is reeling;_

_Kon:_  
_My face is flushing;_

_Both:_  
_What is this feeling?_  
_Fervid as a flame,_  
_Does it have a name?_  
_Yes! Loathing_  
_Unadulterated loathing_

_Kitty:_  
_For your face;_

_Rogue:_  
_Your voice;_

_Kitty:_  
_Your clothing;_

_Both:_  
_Let's just say - I loathe it all_  
_Ev'ry little trait, however small_  
_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_  
_With simple utter loathing_  
_There's a strange exhilaration_  
_In such total detestation_  
_It's so pure, so strong!_  
_Though I do admit it came on fast_  
_Still I do believe that it can last_  
_And I will be loathing_  
_Loathing you_  
_My whole life long!_

_Lockweed:_  
_Dear Kitty, you are just too good_  
_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!_  
_She's a terror! She's a Tartar!_  
_I don't mean to show a bias,_  
_But Kitty, you're a martyr!_

_Kitty:_  
_Well, these things are sent to try us!_

_Lockweed:_  
_Poor Kitty, forced to reside_  
_With a mutant so disgusticified_  
_I just want to tell you:_  
_I am on your side!_  
_I share your;_

_Both:_  
_What is this feeling_  
_So sudden and new?_  
_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_  
_My pulse is rushing_  
_My head is reeling_  
_Oh, what is this feeling?_  
_Does it have a name?_  
_Yes_  
_Ahhh_

_Lockweed (BACKGROUND):_  
_Loathing. Unadulterated loathing_  
_For her face, her voice, her clothing_  
_Let's just say - we loathe it all_  
_Ev'ry little trait however small_  
_Makes our very flesh being to crawl_  
_AHHH!_

_All:_  
_Loathing!_

_Lockweed:_  
_Loathing_

_Both:_  
_There's a strange exhilaration_

_Lockweed:_  
_Loathing_

_Both:_  
_In such total detestation_

_Lockweed:_  
_Loathing_

_Both:_  
_It's so pure, so strong_

_Lockweed:_  
_So strong!_

_Both:_  
_Though I do admit it came on fast_  
_Still I do believe that it can last_  
_And I will be..._

_Lockweed (BACKGROUND):_  
_Loathing..._

_Both:_  
_Loathing_  
_For forever..._

_Lockweed (BACKGROUND):_  
_Loathing..._

_Both:_  
_Loathing,_  
_Truly deeply, loathing you_  
_Loathing you_  
_My whole life long!_

_Lockweed:_  
_Loathing_  
_Unadulterated loathing_

_Rogue:_  
_Boo!_

_Kitty:_  
_Ah!_

After their fight the Professor had decided to just forget about the whole letter thing. But eventually they got use to each other and then they even started to like each other. Now they were having a girl's night and laughing at just how wrong they'd been.


End file.
